Weasley's go to Great Wolf Lodge
by hannahginny
Summary: The Weasley's go to Great Wolf Lodge in Ohio. Trouble pursuits with everyone's favourite twins. They create a boys club to help protect 7 year old Ginny Weasley. But Ginny finds out about the club and tries to break it up and prove them wrong
1. Chapter 1 Boys Club

Chapter 1:

"Mom! Ron stole my Berttie's" 7 year old Ginny Weasley said as she ran through the front door of the Burrow to where her mom was standing in front of their car.

Molly sighed "Ron" she screamed. Then she screamed again as a little red head boy popped his head out from behind their car. "Did you steal Ginny's Bertie Botts every flavor beans?"

"No, I was upstairs packing all day with Charlie...even ask him, he'll tell you" Ron said

"Oh, sorry Ron...Fred and George said they saw you take my beans" Ginny said sheepishly

"I'm going inside to pack. Behave yourselves" Molly said before baking into the Burrow

"Wait, Fred and George told you I took your beans...and you believed them?" Ron said. At the age of 2 he learnt not to believe anything Fred and George say.

"Well, they were nice all day...wait...this means that maybe Fred and George have my beans!" Ginny said

"Good job Gin, took you long enough" Fred said coming out of the Burrow with a black suitcase. George followed suit with a matching suitcase at his heals. They also both had blue backpacks on their backs

"Give me back my beans" Ginny shouted at the twins

"Hmm..should we Fred?" George asked his twin

"I don't think so George" Fred answered

"I think you will...remember last time you stole something from me?" Ginny asked smirking as the twins faces paled

A week ago the twins stole her stuffed animal Muzzy so she chased them around the yard and then finally whipped out her mothers spare wand (which Molly had given to Ginny to help her protect against her brothers teasing and pranks) and bat boogie hexed them. They will be scared for life Ginny thought smiling

Fred reached into his backpack and took out a jar of Bertie Botts every flavored beans.

"Good choice" Ginny said taking the jar and skipping away from them

"I can't wait until we go to Great Wolf Lodge...no wands allowed" Fred said "Of course we'll sneak our wands but Mum won't let Ginny use her spare wand I betcha"

The Weasley's had won 2,300 gallons and 1000 Muggle money from a contest the Prophet had held. Also, they were all getting new clothes and school supplies (well, not Ginny and Ron but everyone who was at Hogwarts) for their had gotten a BIG promotion. He was bringing home triple his previous salary. It was happy days at the Burrow. As a reward for wining the contest, on top of the money they also got a free trip to Great Wolf Lodge in Ohio, for a 2 night stay. Then go to a hotel called Double Tree for a one night stay. They were all extremely excited

"Okay, Ron, so me and Fred had a brilliant idea. A boys club" George said "I'm tired of Ginny always being with us and she is so little she can easily be hurt so we can't have any fun when she's with us. A boys club is perfect. Just us boys, we've come up with ways to make Ginny stay away from us and then we have fun! No dolls, or house or anything. So, wanna join, Charlie is and so is Bill...Percy's a prat but everyone else agrees"

Ron was tentative to join the boys club. He liked Ginny and he knew she didn't okay House or with dolls...unless she was extremely bored. However when she was with them, they couldn't play Quidditch or anything and one of them usually ended up in trouble.

"Sure" Ron said

"Great, we'll find a time to meet at Great Wolf Lodge" Fred and George said as they were entering the Burrow.

Ron smiled at himself, he was glad to be accepted into a boys group. He wasn't a little kid anymore he thought to himself as he went into the Burrow

What he nor the twins saw was a little red head girl sitting in a bush near where they were talking. She was angry, she would make sure to show them she wasn't delicate and can do anything they can do. Maybe even better


	2. Chapter 2 On a plane

Chapter 2:

"Hurry...we have to make the plane" Molly said, grabbing Ginny's little hand and pulling her towards the end of the airport. There were signs above saying "Mexico" and "Hawaii". The Weasley's took a seat under a sign that read Ohio

Ginny shook out of her mothers grip and sat a seat in front of her brothers (except Percy who was reading a book as always) who were having a hushed discussion and didn't notice her listening. They were pretty quite but Ginny could hear bits and pieces of the conversation. Just in case they saw her she held up a book her mother packed her and pretend to read it.

"Babysit her?" Charlie said in a hushed whisper leaning more into the circle

"Ya, I mean she's so delicate...like she can break if she was pushed even the slightest" this was Fred

"She's like a baby" George said. Ginny frowned at him

Ginny was upset. Delicate? Ya, right. Baby? Only because you treat me like one

"if she is hurt we all will be blamed. I want this to be fun. Of corse Mum makes us all take turns watching her" Fred says

"So, when do we have fun?" Ron asks

"Well,I know there's an arcade there. We'll convince Dad to take us there" George said

"Awesome" Said Bill

"okay, the next meeting will be...I don't know yet. We'll tell you at Dinner" Fred says

Ginny's blood was boiling. She had to show them that they were wrong about her


	3. Chapter 3 Trouble on the Plane

Chapter 3:

The Weasley's boarded the plane and surprise, surprise...these were the seating arrangements

Right side: Molly, Percy, Arthur

Middle row: Charlie,Ginny, Bill

Left Side: Fred, George, Ron

Ginny knew that she wouldn't be able to go to the bathroom without a brother following her so she just sighed and drifted off to sleep

Ginny wakes up to voices. She hears her name and opens her eyes slightly. They were having another boy meeting. Great! Ginny thought, they think I'm sleeping..let's keep it that way. She listened to what the boys were saying

"Okay, Dad agreed to take us to the arcade" Fred said

"But what about Ginny? She'll want to come" Bill asked

"Simple, Mum is taking her to the spa during the time we are at the arcade" George replied

"Wow, you really do think of everything don't ya" Ron said

"Yup...uh oh..I think I saw her eyes open...shhh...I think she's waking up" Fred said

She heard shoes moving in different directions and when she fully opened her eyes all her brothers were in their respective seat

"How you doing Gin?" Charlie asked leaning on an armrest that separated her seat from his. He pushed some hair off her face that had fallen into her eyes

"Tired. How much longer do we have until we land?" Ginny asked then making a fake yawn. She could've sworn she saw George relax a bit. Maybe I can act Ginny thought

"A long while Sweetie" Molly replied

"Great, Sweetie...why sweetie" Ginny thought

"Want some food?" Molly asked her only daughter

"yes please" Ginny said. If she ate like Ron did maybe they'd think she was less girly

"Great! Hershey Kiss or Rosebuds?" Molly asked holding up two Muggle chocolates

"Hershey Kisses or Rosebuds, girly girly girly" Ginny thought. However she couldn't turn down chocolate, she grabbed a little of both and dug in.

She was about to ask Charlie if he wanted some but he too busy reading a book called "Dragons and Fire". Well, that's the real name but Arthur enchanted all their books to look like Muggle books. According to the Muggles, Charlie was reading a popular book called "The Hunger games". Sounds like Ron if he doesn't eat for 5 minutes, Ginny thought

All of her books were enchanted to look like little girl books like "Beauty and the beast" and "Cinderella". Whatever they were. She wished she was a boy so she could play Quidditch and not have to be girly and do stuff without worrying about being lady like or hurting herself. To be accepted

Ginny turned to Bill but saw that he too was reading. But his was for school. Ginny knew not to bother him. He wouldn't get mad but if he brought homework on vacation then he was probably behind

Ginny must've been really tired for the next thing she hears is her mother saying "another 4 or 5 hours George please stop asking it won't change from the last time you asked me, 5 minutes ago" the last time Ginny asked her mother for how much linger they'd be flying for she just said "More then you can count" then laughed and said "6 or something hours Ginny"

Ginny stirred a little and then opened her eyes.

"You have chocolate all over your mouth Ginny, let me get that for you" And with that Molly took our a napkin and wiped down Ginny's face. Luckily her brothers were too busy having their own conversation to pay attention to her.

"Mum, I'm not a baby" Ginny said pushing her mother away from her

"Your only 7 and you'll be my baby forever" Ginny sighed

Ginny then realized she hasn't been to the washroom since that morning, she immediately felt a rush and badly had to go

She ran to the washroom and when she exited there stood Ron with his arms crossed and with a serious look (well as serious as a 8 year old could look) on his face

Chapter 4:

"Where were you?" He asked taping his foot impatiently

"Um, in the washroom. You just saw me exit it" Ginny replied

"and you didn't tell me where you were going, why exactly?" He asked

Ginny had the sudden urge to smack him on the face...with a chair..5 times

"I'd not have to tell you I'm going to the loo Ron" Ginny said,her face getting red "I'm not a baby" she balled her tiny hand into tiny fists

"You're my baby sister" Ron said. He knew Ginny was right but Fred and George told him to do this. It was kind of fun watching Ginny get mad. He saw why they did it so often

"You're a year older then me, that's it!" Ginny stomped her foot

"That may be but I'm still older. I have to make sure you don't get hurt"

"What? How would I get hurt?" of course, as fate would be it, she tripped just after she said that and fell *hard* on her face. Tears stung her eyes but she held them back. She stood up, and turned around and walked back to the washroom. She thought she heard Ron call Ginny a couple of times but she ignored him. She finally reached the washroom where she couldn't contain her tears any longer.

She looked in the mirror...I'm not delicate...I'm not...I don't need to tell them where I'm going...

Ginny cleaned herself up (as best as a 7 year old could) and walked back to her seat. She knew that if she stayed in the washroom her brothers would surround her and be even more idiotic about protection.

When she reached her seat, 6 redheads turned around to look at her

She gulped and took a deep breath


	4. Chapter 4 Arriving

Chapter 4:

Ginny didn't see what the big deal was. So she skimmed her knee, her right elbow was a tad bloody and she had a scratch that went from her eye to her jaw. She thought that it was a omen, that she was tough. However, her brothers had different ideas.

"Are you okay?"

"You should have had us accompany you"

"Ginny, your bleeding"

"this is why we don't let you fly, if you fell you'd have this times 10"

Ginny couldn't believe them. They were making a huge deal out of nothing. I tripped, okay, everyone does that. Of course most people don't have 6 overprotective brothers

Her mother ran up to her and to Ginny up most embarrassment picked her up in a cradle and wrapped her in a towel when was carried to Molly's seat

"Mum, I'm not wet, I don't need a towel' Ginny said shaking off the blue towel her mother had wrapped her in like they do to new born baby's

"Oh Ginny! Look at you. Look at that scratch. Good thing Ron ran, without tripping mind you, and told us what happened"

"Ya, great Ron" Ginny mumbled. Luckily her mother hadn't heard her

Ginny was forced to trade seats with Percy and sit in between her parents the rest of the flight. Ginny was cooed, hugged and told off of how she should have had an accomplice that she was so happy once the flight attendant told them that they would land in 2 hours.

She couldn't wait until she was at Great Wolf Lodge.

50 minutes later:

Of course to get to Great Wolf Lodge that would mean she would have to survive the car ride there. Which was becoming a challenge for her.

Firstly: she had to sit in a booster seat. Something she hated. Ron usually sat in one too but the man driving the van only had one so the youngest had to sit in it. Ginny sighed, if only that was her only problem.

Secondly: her brothers had gotten something called a cell phone, it's a way Muggle's communicate without magic. You can push a button and call someone with something called a phone number. Every cell phone comes with a number, of course Arthur Weasley spent hours examining this Cell phone. They were something called "IPhones". They were touch screen and really cool

Bill, Charlie, Percy and the twins got IPhones. Molly was still debating whether Ron should one for he would mist likely be with someone the entire time. But Ginny knew not even to ask if she would get one, she knew the answer. You'll never be alone or your too little or something else that makes her seem like a toddler instead of a fiery, confident 7 year old she is.

In the back everyone was texting each other, she would take small glances to make sure EVERYONE was. Sadly they all were. Except Percy but he's a prat. Ron was even included in the texting. When ever someone received a text the would look to make sure Ginny wasn't looking then showed it to Ron. She wanted to shout "I HAVE FEELINGS TOO" but sustained herself. Having a temper tantrum was surly something only a child did. Which she wasn't

She looked out her window in order to distract herself from the texting. She saw magnificent buildings and shops. Starbucks seemed to be a popular Muggle shop. Maybe it's where they get money or something. However whenever a Muggle exited Starbucks they usually had a drink or snack in their hand that they didn't have before. Peculiar Ginny thought

Finally the van pulled into a parking lot for what looked like a HUGE wooden cabin. Molly grabbed all her children and placed them in front of a sign that read "Great Wolf Lodge" then she handed a small red Canon camera to the van driver and said take a picture

They all smiled and once they saw the flash they ran up to the camera

"Why isn't it moving?" Fred asked knocking on the screen as if that would make them move

"What he means is that it's such good quality it looks 3 dimensional" Molly said smiling weakly at the van driver and then hit her son on his head as soon as the van driver pulled away

Once they entered Great Wolf Lodge Ginny, temporarily, forgot about her being delicate and her brothers. GWL (Great Wolf Lodge) was huge, beautiful and naturey.

There were animated animals and people right by the...what were they called..oh yea, elevators. And there were chairs and wooden tables and a fire place against a wall. It was pretty in a not trying to be way . Next to the animals were stairs and a hallway next to the stairs. Ginny decided to see what was in that hallway while her parents were signing in and her brothers were busy. Probably another boy meeting, she made a mental note to look in Fred and George's suitcase for a device so she could listen and hear better

Ginny walked down the hallway beside the stairs and saw 3 huge windows that showed into a HUGE water park. There were kids off all ages and sizes running around having a blast. A smile crept onto Ginny's face. Soon that'll be her


	5. Chapter 5 Sleeping potion

Chapter 5:

"Okay, here we are" Arthur Weasley said opening the door to their room. Ginny gasped

It was huge! And then some. It was bigger then her room, Ron's and the Twins room put together.

Then George said to his father "Dad guess what, they have a Muggle gift shop upstairs" and that did it. Arthur grabbed Molly's wrist and pulled her out the door and to the lobby. George smiled, that was too easy. Not to get rid of Gin

While Ginny was admiring then room her took our his mothers spare wand and hit her with a sleeping spell. She's only wake up when she was told to. Which she would be until their parents came.

The spell would be put into action in one minute. Just enough time to place her in bed in case her parents apperated in and they didn't have time to de sleep her

"Gin, come here for a sec" Fred called

Immediately Ginny fainted luckily Charlie was behind her to catch her.

"Uh-oh, I just thought of something. She tosses and turns, what if she falls?" Ron and thought said

"Uh...Um...there!" Bill said pointing to a tiny play pen in the corner of the room

"Perfect!" George said

Fred heaved Ginny into the play pen and turned to his fellow brothers "Lets discuss protection for our dear baby sister"

The boys sat down on two Queen sized beds and listened to Fred

"Okay, so when Ginny wakes up" Fred stated. Ginny woke up groggily. Fred has said the magic words to wake her up, however, she wasn't about to tell him that. She felt the ground. This doesn't feel like carpet she thought. She snuck a peak at where she was. A play pen, Ginny was outraged. She had half a mind to yell at them but then realized they were having a meeting and thought better of it


End file.
